


Jaguar

by Tiger_with_spots



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Character Study, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gay Disasters, Healthy Communication, Healthy Relationships, I'm serious don't read this at work, Just gals being pals, Just let these two emotional lesbians be happy, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pining, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Victoria, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yearning, birthday fic, bottom!Kate, brief mentions of drug use, brief mentions of eating disorder, character evolution, chasemarsh, pure filth, savagery, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_with_spots/pseuds/Tiger_with_spots
Summary: Kate’s been with Victoria for nearly six years and Victoria’s ascension in self-confidence has been only an honor to witness and source of great pride to have helped grow.And near ecstasy to experience.Or:As Victoria matures, her confidence spreads to...all aspects of her life, including her and Kate’s intimate relationship.IN SHORT:Just a small snapshot of the sin that Kate and Victoria indulge in behind closed doors.





	1. Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferneverLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my very good friend, lovely human being and over all sarcastic asshole -- Luciferneverlies!
> 
> They have been a constant support in my extremely chaotic life and were one of the inspirations that finally kicked me in the ass to write chasemarsh.
> 
> This entire story was inspired by a simple statement, "sometimes I need Top!Victoria because mama has needs." 
> 
> Thanks for everything ducky and I hope this two-parter satisfies your needs. I apologize in advance that this was written in a rush with what very minimal free time I have with no beta and very sparse editing. 
> 
> Now, having said that. Everyone, I trust you have read the tags and won't freak out about two adults having a healthy sexual relationship. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you're just here for savage filth? Well, you came to the right place. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's day everyone.

"Sex is a part of nature. I go along with nature."

  **Marilyn Monroe**

 

Blackwell, even though a small prestigious junior college, had been full of rich and vibrant characters. As a young artist with an affinity for animals, Kate had loved her ability to spot what feral likeness humans had. Stella, with her large bright eyes, quick survival skills and not high confidence was the underestimated mouse. Warren with his fluffy hair and enthusiastic loyalty was a labrador. Max, the beautiful, observant doe...

 

And from the first moment she saw Victoria walk down their dormitory hall; skinny, long-limbed, her round head having a neutral expression of someone focused and thinking. Her thin lips always in a slight frown.

 

She was the cheetah.

 

As soon as Kate Marsh began to know Victoria Chase she always imagined her as a cheetah. When in a good mood, talking to her friends she chirped as she chatted, she hissed when angry. That golden tuft of hair upon her head perfectly styled. How people avoided her and stared from a distance. The beguiling light-framed girl an actual predator.

 

In a lot of ways, she was. She openly belittled those around her and attacked anyone who dared offend her in the slightest of ways. A favored target of hers was Kate.

 

Most of it was just obnoxious. Defacing her abstinence club posters, some clever but mean-spirited tagging about her in the bathrooms… Almost as if she was throwing a small fit, trying to mark her territory. For the most part, the two of them ignored eachother because as much as everyone else seemed frightened of Victoria, Kate was more puzzled than scared.

 

What had confounded Kate was that Victoria had no reason to try so hard. She was rich, of prestige, intelligent, caucasian and very pretty. Just for a cherry on the top of the genetic lottery, God decided also to have her be on the taller side so she could imposing or magestic depending on her mood. By proxy, she was already at the top of the food chain. Kate couldn’t help but pity Victoria because it seemed exhausting for her to keep up this facade of ‘baddest bitch on the yard.’

 

Even so, in October 2013 no one had expected just how deep Victoria’s claws could wound Kate Marsh.

 

No one had expected that Kate would have fallen prey to an actual wolf.

 

Mark Jefferson.

 

But, Kate had survived, despite everyone’s expectations. Soft, kind, naive Kate was a survivor.

 

The outpour of support was welcomed by Kate who, after the nightmarish couple of weeks, really needed it. All were sincere even that sincerity sprouted from guilt.

That note that Victoria had sent her was already a surprise enough. In some ways with how little Kate had expected from Victoria, it was enough…

 

When Kate returned to Blackwell after a clean bill of mental health she hadn’t known what to expect from school life. Victoria knocking on her door that very afternoon she had come back was completely unexpected. To be completely honest, she had almost slammed the door back in her face, not out of anger, but due to shock and….

 

Not really wanting to deal with her. How does one deal with a vicious animal at the door?

 

Yet when Kate had saw just how Victoria’s sharp green eyes were large and wet with emotion it had made her pause.

 

It was at that moment Kate’s initial wondering was confirmed. Most of Victoria was a front to cover a nervous, insecure, very sensitive girl. Someone who reacted without thinking of the consequences.

 

Kate was Victoria’s wakeup call that she could bite too hard and she would have to live with the harm she caused others.

 

Kate let her in.

 

Victoria struggled out an earnest apology but Kate, ever the patient one, just sat next to Victoria and let her take her time. As Victoria warbled out her sincere apology Kate reached out and rubbed Victoria’s back as she asked her questions; “why the website?” “Why try and spread it as much as possible?” “Did she know about Jefferson’s plan with her?”

 

The contact seemed to soothe Victoria because she answered with upmost brutal honesty; “I thought you were a hypocrite. I hate how everyone knows you’re better than me. No, I had no idea about Jefferson, truly.”

 

At the end of it Kate forgave her. Victoria cried. They hugged.

 

Kate never forgot how tightly Victoria had embraced her, how she had said that she was glad Kate was alive. Kate never forgot how soft Victoria’s hair felt against her cheek.

 

Kate never forgot how nice Victoria smelled.

 

They didn’t speak again until years later, after college when Kate had moved to Los Angeles. She had been twenty two when she had posted on her facebook that she had landed in Los Angeles. She had been twenty two when Victoria had sent her that private message asking to meet.

 

What was supposed to be just a coffee (tea for Kate) meetup turned into dinner which then turned into drinks which led to Victoria ordering a uber for Kate. It wasn’t until the next day that Kate realized she had spent eight hours with Victoria and it had just zipped by in a blur of laughter and joy.

 

Thus started an unlikely but beautiful friendship.

 

They hung out more regularly after that. Whether it be having dinner, or making dinner together, to Victoria sharing with Kate her _expansive_ sci-fi collection to Kate sharing that she was gay…

 

_Victoria’s eyes had sparkled with surprise. She blinked slowly twice. On the third blink Victoria’s bright green eyes swirled with interest and her lips curled into a cheshire grin,_

 

_“Oh really? So am I.”_

 

That was the first and only time Kate ever felt just a little bit scared of Victoria Chase.

It was the first and only time she had ever acknowledged and admitted to herself that she liked that feeling.

 

One day when they were having brunch one April afternoon in west hollywood. Victoria had been rambling about some story about her photo shoot that had happened that week, ‘and could you believe the nerve of that stupid model? Oh, I have to go to Malibu, I’ll be right there -- she was three hours late and the AUdaCiTY of this bitch to be upset that I hired someone else-”

 

As Kate listened, her hand guided her pen to doodle on her notebook a Cheetah, sitting at a table, bloody mary in front of her, large sunglasses on it’s face. Iconic Chase pearls around it’s neck. Within the speech bubble the dialogue read, “the _AUdaciTY of this bitch_ …”

 

As soon as Victoria removed her sunglasses and cocked her head at Kate, raising a bemused eyebrow Kate felt something within her hiccup.

 

“What are you drawing?” Victoria asked.

 

As Kate handed over her sketchbook to Victoria and her skin tingled as Victoria’s fingers brushed over hers to take the book. As Victoria observed the drawing, Kate sighed to  herself both disgruntled and pleased.

 

Victoria was unfairly beautiful. Despite all of Victoria’s utter ridiculousness Kate found all of Victoria attractive: her intellect, her geekiness, her sharp wit, her attention to pop-culture, her inner dork she tried so hard to hide…

 

Not to mention Victoria was hotter than the fourth ring of Hell.

 

And when Victoria looked through that drawing her eyes crinkled and she let out a sincere laugh Kate’s heart skipped. Victoria looked back at her, green eyes bright with a genuine affection,

 

“I love it.”

 

Kate’s heart expanded with feelings, temporarily cutting off the air in her neck.

 

WELP. God works in mysterious ways because that’s when Kate realized she had doomed herself to fall for Victoria.

 

Fortunately, God listened to her gay quibbles and had mercy. Apparently, without Kate’s knowledge, Victoria had already fallen for her.

 

_“I always knew you were pretty, like, you were a freaking weirdo but you were always very pretty. But when we first hung out that day, I just really never wanted it to end. I never wanted you to go…” Victoria sighed, dramatically as she leaned on the palm of her hand “I looked at you and I just knew, I was done for.”_

 

Cut past some will-they, won’t-they drama that somehow involved Max Caulfield and Chloe Price again, a stalker from Kate’s past, a literal car crash and Kate somehow getting on live television proclaiming her feelings for Victoria and Victoria literally having to race across the West Coast  to get to Kate before--

 

Whew. Kate felt exhausted just thinking about the whole debacle.

 

And Kate would do a better job at summarising this but after telling the story over and over and over again to all her friends again and again, Kate was almost bored at telling the story,how did you two get together’ bit.

 

Anyways, moving on.

 

Because Victoria and Kate connecting was one thing, them getting together was another…

 

But one of the first things they had to deal with was Victoria’s insecurity.

 

Because one of the things that broke Kate’s heart and fucking infuriated Kate about Victoria when she first started a relationship of any sort with Victoria was how she was still so fucking insecure at times!!

 

Amongst some of the things that had gotten on Kate’s nerves was how Victoria was at times petty and plain mean at people. Again, that front of being a predator. To be fair, sometimes it was justified but usually it was because she was feeling defensive or threatened or vulnerable in some way.

 

And like a water spritzer, Kate had to tell her to knock it off and Victoria would hiss and get angry at her and scurry away. Then later, when she had thought it over and felt bad she would come back, grumbling and wanting some love.

 

But Victoria’s terrible defensive mechanisms were only a part of the larger struggle. Her inferiority complex had also instilled in Victoria a mean self-destructive streak.

 

When she had first (re)met Victoria she had already been dropped into Rehab once, surprisingly, not for drugs but for bulimia. Once Victoria and Kate began to become quick friends, it would be Kate who the people at the party would call when Victoria overdosed and it would be Kate who stayed in the hospital until Victoria became coherent again. It would be Kate who would push back and show Victoria that she had the strength to be compassionate and kind. It would be Kate who would constantly support and reassure the almost manic insecurity that Victoria battled with every day.

 

And they got through it.

 

Through the crying, the epic meltdowns from both sides, the different-but-equally-traumatic families, the fights, the sad times--

 

They got through it together. Through affection, respect, laughter, their friends, their commitment, maturity and love.

 

And sex.

 

 **What?** Kate would be lying if sex didn’t have it’s rightful pillar in the things that made their relationship strong. It had been eye-opening when Kate learned that sex wasn’t just this shallow act of copulation done for pleasure. With Victoria, Kate had learned what _intimacy_ with someone meant. How the language of bodies could be more healing than words and how touch could strengthen a emotional bond. Spirituality existed within sex and that was incredible.

 

However, for most of Kate's life she had been clueless and hopeless when it came to that part of the human experience. 

 

Kate had only known that whatever bedroom activities was something sacred between a man and a woman that had married. What happened in that bedroom? Not really sure. Only that it was broadly heteronormative, missionary and supposedly intimate. Kate had tried to look forward to it but initially failed because she had no idea what was supposed to happen.

 

The more she learned over the years, the less she looked forward to it.

 

Then she had the lovely bonus revelation that she was gay.

 

Kate had…’hang ups’ to say the least and researching online made her feel all sorts of shame and anxiety.

 

And kissing girls had always been that Godly ambrosia that she had imagined ...intimacy had been rather a bumpy ride of unmet expectations, and a lot of stress.

 

So...she had this fear about being beneath someone and feeling out of control.  Kate wasn’t going to dig into the ‘why’ that was. Most likely, Kate and the therapist suspected it had something to do with the Dark Room and Mark Jefferson. But that was a vortex of fuckery that Kate was still working out.

 

Before that, Kate had no idea why she was like that. With her previous partners when things got heated Kate would tense up so much that they would figure out something was wrong. They would feel anxious too because they had no idea what was going on, which made Kate even more anxious because why couldn’t she just relax?

 

It was just a spiral that led to deep disappointment every time.

 

During their initial friendship Kate had become exposed to Victoria’s long and many tangents of her sexuality and sexual encounters. She had been all in awe and jealous of Victoria’s wide expanse of experience. Victoria's shamelessness when it came to her conquests and her wants was one of the things that attracted Kate so much. 

Later, Even though Kate had felt immense gratitude and excitement when her and Victoria got together, it had been poisoned by unease. How could she ever satisfy someone as sexually demanding as Victoria? Kate's lack of experience in every term of that phrase was disconcerting and there was only a matter of time before she would disappoint Victoria, too.

 

But, God, again appeared to have mercy because as Kate had learned, there was a lot more to Victoria than what she presented to the world.

 

Such as, when it came to those she loved, Victoria was incredibly supportive and thoughtful.

 

_They were both in bed, Victoria’s long body curled around Kate’s who was attempting to hide herself within the covers. Victoria peeled back the blankets,“You don’t have to know what you’re doing.” Victoria told her, sounding so uncharacteristically mature that Kate felt both peeved and mollified. “You just need to be into figuring out what makes me feel good and letting me know how to make you feel good.” Victoria continued as she brushed Kate’s hair out of her face. “And you can take your time doing that. I just like hanging out with you and making out…._

 

_“But--” Kate’s protest strangled itself when Victoria’s lips graced at her windpipe._

 

_Victoria kissed down her neck, “that’s really all there is to it.” Victoria concluded. Kate turned off her side, opening up to try and continue the discussion but Victoria took the opportunity to embrace Kate and prove her point._

 

Victoria was...genuinely a very compassionate lover. Consent, communication, humor, exploration…her confidence and calming nature allowed Kate to finally feel comfortable in touching another woman.

 

Even with that support though, it didn’t ease Kate’s initial…

 

_“Bottom anxiety?” Chloe interjected. Kate and Max both flushed bright red on opposite sides of the phone. when Chloe said that. Kate usually face-timed Max one a week to catch up and stay in touch. By proxy, Chloe Price was a part of many of their conversations._

 

_“Chloe.” Max admonished. Chloe put her hands up, innocent,_

 

_“What? She feels hella anxious being on the bottom. Hence ‘bottom anxiety’” Chloe explained, “the gays have words for everything! It’s great!”_

 

Yet when Victoria learned this part of Kate early in their relationship, not only did she respect Kate’s preference. But she simply dragged Kate ontop of her and _ran_ with it. Victoria enjoyed being beneath Kate. Also, rather than let Kate sink into the stresses of ‘is this going well? Am I doing ok?” Victoria was constantly communicating with Kate. Instructing her on what to do, how to do it. Telling her that Kate was doing well and was really attractive and that Victoria desired her…

 

_“Fuck, yes, just like that. Baby I want you so fucking bad, I love your fingers--”_

 

With Victoria's way with words, Kate finally could lighten up and enjoy sex.

 

_“Oh you’re so fucking good” Victoria moaned out and Kate paused, staring at Victoria, naked, in the midst of physical joy. Victoria opened her eyes, blinking up at Kate, “Katie, when I tell you that you’re so fucking good, that does not mean fucking stop” Victoria panted out, her voice a perfect mixture of humored, annoyed and affectionate that Kate just smiled and planted a big ol’ kiss on her lips before ‘fucking continuing’_

 

At first this blew Kate’s mind. How was Victoria so confident on the bottom? Wasn’t that the submissive position? How could one be submissive yet...do so much? It wasn’t until when she finally opened up about her sex life to Alyssa that she learned what a ‘power bottom’ meant.

 

Victoria Maribeth Chase; sassy, sharp, aggressive, sensitive...A (power) bottom?

 

To be fair, the fact that Victoria was a power bottom had been a Godsend in the earlier part of their relationship when Kate, who, even though more than eager (guiltily so) to make Victoria feel good naked truly had no idea how and was really intimidated to find out.

 

So, having a lover that patiently explained what she wanted and _how_ and _when_ and _to what degree_ had made things a whole lot easier on Kate.

 

Of course, she soon learned that Victoria liked getting slapped around, choked, hair pulled, abused, dirty talk….

 

All of those things Kate had to learn how to do...

 

_“I want to put my mouth on your hot cunt and make you cum all over my face” Victoria hissed into Kate’s ear._

_“You do that.” Kate blurted in a breathy tone. Her own eyes widened then winced at herself._  
  
_Victoria froze. Kate froze. All erotic atmosphere froze. The saints all threw their hands up in exasperation. Kate wanted to jump out of the window._  
  
_The dreadful moment lifted when she felt Victoria's fingers dance along her waist and she felt a few kisses along her collarbone._  
  
_Victoria chuckled darkly, “I will do that then,”_

_  
_ God bless Victoria for rolling with it when all sexiness truly forsaken Kate.

 

Ahem. Kate had gotten a lot better at all of those things. THANKYOUVERYMUCHBYE.

 

Kate’s salacious skillset aside, a lot more was getting better as their relationship went on.

 

As the first couple of years flew by Victoria was changing. Rather than just being aggressive she was becoming sincerely more confident in herself. She was less on the offensive and her intense pride loosened its hold on her. That fragile ego began to leave.

 

It had been a slow process, but all that support, love (and tough love) and...physical contact had definitely made a impact on Victoria.

 

And it was affecting their bedroom life ever so slowly. Usually, even when Victoria initiated sexy times she rarely physically took control of the situation. Victoria could dirty talk, suggest, persuade, ask or flat out demand whatever filthy thing she wanted, but she would never physically act on it. Before, Kate had thought Victoria’s way of dealing with Kate’s initial issues about explicit and physical consent.

 

Later though, as Kate’s trust and love in Victoria grew and her unease melted away, Victoria continued this trend. Kate theorized that it was because Victoria still didn’t feel confident enough to just go for what she wanted. She would always have to (nicely)manipulate Kate to do what Victoria wanted. Kate went along

 

Yet, as Victoria evolved...so did her love-making.

 

_Kate kissed and sucked at Victoria’s neck, traversing down her collar bone to her breasts. Victoria’s hands squeezed at her back and gently scratched down her sides until they gave her bum a good squeeze. Kate hummed, enjoying the sensation, she continued her journey, heading towards a beautiful puckered nipple that was begging for her attention._

 

_Yet as she tongued at Victoria’s areola she gasped as she felt Victoria’s hand cup her vagina and something small, long firm and flexible slip between her folds. Her head shot up with another gasp as Victoria slipped in yet another finger._

 

_“That was easy.” Victoria teased, her voice low and devious. Before Kate could get any sort of response out she felt Victoria crook her fingers against that one spot and slowly but firmly pull downwards against it._

 

 _Kate’s arms lost their balance and fell against Victoria. Victoria used her free arm to wrap Kate tight against her, kissing the side of her neck. “I couldn’t wait to touch you.” she hissed, hot and ravenous against her ear, “I can’t wait any longer.”_  

 

“I cannot wait to see you tonight.” Victoria’s sincere warmth snapped Kate out of that memory.

 

Oh crap where the heck was she now? One blink and one absent minded thought and it was eight years later. Kate was on her lunch break, now a background artist for a children’s animated series at Cartoon Network and Victoria had called her from New York. She had been a photographer at a fashion show for the past week and would be returning that evening.  

 

“Neither can I” Kate responded just as earnestly. This year had been both fruitful and taxing as both their careers took sudden turns for the better. With Kate getting on that show and Victoria getting more clients to do live-shows. With Kate pulling long hours and Victoria getting back to back gigs they were both still figuring out how to spend more quality time together. Victoria had been travelling for only a few weeks but it had been a rather lonely time. Mainly work, netflix, taking care of her new pet rabbit, Elsa (RIP Alice), and a touch of social life…

 

It had actually been a long while since they had been intimate. Whenever they were together, even if just in the same city, Victoria’s steady libido meant Kate was preoccupied a lot of time.

 

It was only when Victoria disappeared that Kate remembered that the craving was...incredibly mutual.

 

And she was left with a growing need that gnawed at her stronger everyday Victoria was gone.

 

Despite all the wonderful devices with batteries that had been given to her over the years from her well-intentioned friends, Kate rarely was one for self pleasure.

 

To be completely honest Kate still felt a bit uncomfortable masturbating. A childhood of abstinence, sexuality shame and lack of anything relating to a healthy sex-education had meant that touching herself had never been an option. Also, everyone had warned young boys about the temptation of masturbation...but never girls. So, it wasn’t that Kate had ever been scared to touch herself she just...never thought about it.

 

Regardless, this time around Kate felt restless and underneath her skin something pawed insistently, yowling for release.

 

“I just can’t wait to sleep next to you again.” Kate confessed, “it’s been lonely.”

 

It wasn’t Kate recognised the audible pause that she realised the unintended insinuation that came with her prior statement. Now, as Victoria had come to learn and love was that Kate was no angel -- but that had been a very innocent, true statement. She missed Victoria’s warmth and her long limbs. She missed Victoria’s smell and even missed her funny snoring.

 

“Just sleeping next to me?” Victoria asked, her voice full of a dark ire, “is that all you miss?”

 

_Even as Victoria’s thighs pressed around her head Kate heard Victoria whine, “Oh fuck, oh Kate” from above her. Kate gripped Victoria’s hips, grounding her increasingly writhing body. Sweat and other fluids clung to her face but she didn’t dare stop her own mouth from--_

 

“Well, you could say I miss sharing a bed with you.” Kate answered back, both honest and a touch coy. Even after so long, flirting with Victoria was just fun on many different levels.

 

Victoria chuckled, low and _attractive_.

 

“Have you been losing sleep?” Victoria continued, just as coy.

 

“Getting too much of it, actually”

 

“Isn’t a full night’s rest healthy?”

 

“It is, but so is exercising.”

 

“Can’t you do that alone?”

 

“It’s more fun and effective with a partner.”

 

Victoria chuckled again, _low_ and _attractive, “_ touche. _”_ she answered.

 

Even as their small talk continued Kate’s train of thought kept getting assaulted with images and sensations, memories and fantasies blending together in a thick, sticky mixture that just wouldn’t leave her conscience.

 

“Alright babe, I have to go now.” Victoria said. Kate could hear the pricks of that bittersweet longing in Victoria’s voice and it tugged at her heartstrings, “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“oh you will.” Kate mumbled out as she rubs her thumb across her fingertips, recalling how Victoria feels when impaled on them.

 

“Oh?” Victoria asked, all the tenderness sapped out of her tone in an instant,  “And what does that mean?” that question sounded rhetorical.

 

Kate blushed, feeling guilty, “well, we already talked about it, right? Making dinner together and watching a movie.” Kate answered, trying to cover up her guilt. Why was she feeling guilty? They had been in a sexual relationship for six years now, what was up with her?

 

“Oh yes of course...” Victoria clucked. There was a brief pause before Victoria interjected,  “if there’s anything else you want to do, let me know.”

 

Oh. That just oozed with suggestion.

 

“Um. Yeah. Sure.” Kate mumbled again, her neck heating up more and more with embarrassment.

 

“or anything you want me to do…”

 

Kate felt that suggestion like nails gently running down her spine.

Everytime Victoria spoke and Kate felt a spike of sharp heat below her stomach she wanted to smack herself for being so... _easy._

 

“Ok. I will” Kate answered stupidly.

 

“Love you.” Victoria said, her voice saccharine with a tinge of evilness,

 

“I love you too, Victoria.” Kate said through a smile.

 

After she hung up the phone Kate threw her head up and let out a exasperated sound out of her throat. She should not be feeling so… so…. _Horny_ right now. She rubbed her thighs together. She did have a little time left on her lunch break…

 

No. She wasn’t going to run off and take care of herself like some unhinged pervert. But she could try and just draw all those feelings out. Kate took out her personal sketchbook and let her pencil dance upon the pages. Out, arousal, be gone until Victoria returns!

 

She tried to pull up memories and fantasies...but it left the lines incomplete and unmotivated.Kate twirled the pencil with her fingers and huffed to herself. Ok. She was just going to have to turn off her brain and let that little beast within her take the wheel for a bit.

 

Kate concentrated and found that thing that paced within her, waiting, wanting and causing as much trouble as it could. She guided it to her hand and pencil and as though in a thoughtless trance she drew. Her only direction being this intense physical frustration within her veins.

 

When done, she leaned back and observed the picture in it’s entirety.

 

It was a Cheetah… No, it looked like a cheetah, but whatever large cat this was, it’s body was a bit thicker. Underneath it’s skin more robust muscles lay. Large, killer claws jutted out of it’s paws. The spots upon it’s coat were more oblong and larger in diameter giving it a more intimidating pattern. Within it’s jaws it held a bunny by the scruff of it’s neck, so that it was still alive. The cat was carrying the bunny off somewhere….

 

Kate felt something deep within her stir both in a touch of fear

 

And **want**.

 

Kate let out an aggravated groan.

 

Tonight couldn't come soon enough. 

  



	2. The necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate learns the details of one of Victoria's most recent successes. 
> 
> They celebrate in multiple ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the time when all the naughty things arrive. LAST CHANCE to back out...
> 
> But if you're like, 'yo bro, I was promised chasemarsh smut'
> 
> You've come just in time ;)

“Sex is an emotion in motion.”  
―  _Mae West_

 

Dresses and skirts were always nice because of the freeing feeling your legs had as you walked. This evening though Kate wondered if she should’ve worn pants. That same freeing feeling over her legs was bothering her. To play devil’s advocate she really wanted to look nice for Victoria’s return. Victoria was a woman of aesthetics and would appreciate the effort. Plus, this wrap dress, where white and orange florals danced in a pattern against a black fabric—Victoria had picked it out for her. It always stroked at Victoria’s ego when Kate took her (unfairly good) fashion advice.

 

~~Also it was easier to be stroked if she was wearing a dress--~~

 

Kate pinched herself and mumbled under her breath, “Hail Mary, Hail Mary, Hail Mary…”

 

Come on, Kate. She chastised herself. They were supposed to have a very nce evening first _before_ anything scandalous would happen. She had waited for a while now, what was another couple to a few hours?

 

Kate still mumbled several hail Mary’s to herself as she walked to Victoria’s condo unit. Before she rang the bell she had convinced herself that she would be chill. She would be a most excellent, cool girlfriend until the appropriate time for sexiness.

 

When the door opened Kate fought her breath caught itself in her throat when she saw Victoria again. Even after all this time together, Victoria’s sheer attractiveness sometimes still took her off guard.

 

_#nochill_

 

Victoria was wearing all white tonight. A lovely crisp white, the sleeves rolled up to show off those forearms.

 

A slim black belt held up skinny white khakis that exaggerated Victoria’s already long legs, they tapered off right above her ankles where sharp, shiny shoes glittered.

 

Kate immediately recalled a very interesting conversation they once had where Victoria explained how if anyone was wearing a solid color scheme, they were making a statement and wanted to be noticed. Kate’s stomach squeezed in anticipation. Kate was noticing but what was Victoria’s statement?

 

Before Kate could think too long Victoria’s long arms wrapped around Kate, “Darling” Victoria said, her voice painting out every syllable in such a way it made Kate swell with affection and melt with chemistry. Kate leaned in and took a deep inhale of Victoria’s collarbone. Mmmmm Chanel 5. Classic Victoria.

 

“Vic,” Kate breathed out. She returned the embrace and there in the doorway they held eachother with the intimacy of a couple who had been through Hell and back again.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

From there Victoria ushered Kate in and the evening was filled with them catching up, cooking together. Their stories flowed as easily as the wine that Victoria kept pouring for them. Laughter ranging from snickering to outright howling followed as their interjections and commentary to eachother’s tangents burned the time away. At certain moments both of them would playfully steal kisses from eachother. Despite their time apart when their lips met it was chaste and quick. Yet for a couple long moments both of them stay close and Kate felt how Victoria’s heat _radiated_ off of her. Victoria’s silent desire palpable on Kate’s skin. Even now Kate sometimes felt self-conscious of whether or not Victoria could feel Kate’s want beaming off of her. _Remnants of Christian Guilt._ Tonight though, as her finger tips brushed along Victoria’s forearm she felt goosebumps rise as though Victoria’s skin wanted to leave her body for Kate’s touch. It made Kate feel good.

 

 _Later_ they both silently vowed.

 

There are moments though where Victoria wouldn’t even be doing anything. Victoria would just be Victoria, saying the most succinct savage comment or fussing over the food in the oven or, or or…

 

And Kate would feel abhorrently strong pulses right inbetween her legs. Just sheer lust over Victoria’s existence was making her crotch salivate like a glutton. Kate looked away and winced. Kate wasn’t ashamed of her wants and desires anymore and she knew by now her sex drive was healthy. But, come ON she needed to relax! Then Kate turned back and saw Victoria smiling at her,

“The fish is done, let’s eat.”

Kate gulped. It wasn't food she was starving for. While the fish smelled amazing there was something else she'd rather be eating. ~~GOD STRIKE HER DOWN FOR LUST WAS HER SIN TONIGHT.~~

Later on, after a delicious dinner, they lounged on the sofa. It’s large, comfortable _and_ stylish (as if Victoria would ever settle or anything less). Victoria pulled Kate’s legs to be up and over her thighs and they discussed the larger matters in life. It’s these moments of relaxed intimacy. These times where it was just the two of them close together, touching, without a second thought that reminded Kate just how much they had grown to trust eachother. A bond forged through much work, tears, care and commitment. Kate cherished these times.

Tonight Victoria was recounting her most major success accomplished while they were apart. Apparently Victoria had finally pulled off the impossible…

Her latest photo-series was going to be featured in the ChaseSpace Seattle. After all these years of getting rejected from many different galleries, including her own parents, she had finally, finally gotten a coveted spot.

“And it’s just, like, years and years of them drilling into my head that I had to be the best. Years and years of galleries, and even their own galleries rejecting my work.” Victoria let out a sound of relieved triumph, “finally, I’m good enough.”

“What did your parents say?” Kate asked, her heart warmed by Victoria’s happiness. She had met Mr. and Mrs. Chase several times over their relationship. To say they were...tolerant of her presence was the polite way to put it. Victoria smirked at her, “oh they still don’t know it’s me. I put the pictures under a pseudonym. I cannot WAIT to see their faces when I walk in to start doing the gallery layout for the exhibit. They’re going to freak the fuck out. I can’t wait.”

 

Oh God, Victoria was so extra. Kate _loved_ it.

 

Kate reached over, running her hand through the back of Victoria’s scalp. Kate loved feeling how Victoria practically purred. Her gorgeous cheetah. “Well, what name did you pick? Princess Totoro?” Victoria pinched one of Kate’s toes,

 

“Victor A. Marsh” Victoria threw out, as though casual. Kate felt her entire mind blank out, taken completely by surprise.

 

Up to this point both of them have both danced a bit around the M word. To be honest, Kate would…like getting married to Victoria. She didn’t plan on dating anyone else and was really liking where their relationship was heading off to. Victoria, herself, had also admitted that it would kinda be really nice to stay with Kate forever. She had said this while loading the dishwasher, not looking at Kate in order to try and hide her blushing ears and face. Kate had hugged her from behind and said that it was a nice plan.

 

Sometimes when they were together doing something mundane, such as going to the farmer’s market together Kate would daydream about doing the same thing but as elderly women.

 

Victoria made several offhanded comments about buying a house with Kate. How, like, it’d be no big deal or anything, you know. It’d just be easier to build a life together that way. So, whatever.

 

In short, Kate loved Victoria and she knew that Victoria loved her back. However, this was the first time any of them had ever truly made such a direct implication.

 

As Taylor would say, this is kinda low-key a big fucking deal.

 

Kate bowed her head, her face blushing, “you shouldn’t have,” Kate said, her voice cracking with so many emotions.

 

“Why not?” Victoria teased, using the bend behind Kate’s knees to pull her closer.

 

“Because Marsh is a terrible name,” Kate squeaked as her body slid towards Victoria,

 

“ What would you prefer?” Victoria goaded as she hooked an arm around Kate’s back, cradling her.

 

“Kate Chase has a ring to it.” Kate answered, now wrapping her arms around Victoria’s shoulders, the intimacy making her all smiley and giddy. To be honest, taking her partner’s name was something very traditional that Kate felt strongly about. Mostly because she wanted to lose the main identifier to her previous family, but yeah, she wanted another name that didn’t remind her of a swamp. Chase did have a good ring to it! 

Victoria pulled her onto her lap fully, rubbing their noses together “Kate Chase.” Victoria murmured, “I like it.” Her lips brushed over Kate’s. They both kissed, nice and deep.

 

**Finally.**

 

“Kate Chase” Victoria murmured once more against Kate’s lips before kissing her again.

Victoria’s hands rubbed up and down Kate’s back while Kate ran her fingers up the back of Victoria’s scalp. They kissed again and again and again. Kate had to also thank Victoria for really exposing Kate to the wonders of kissing.

More wet, more urgent.

Oh, it had been a while.

Both of their mouths opened wide as they kissed again and it was Kate who slipped her tongue into Victoria’s mouth. 

Oh, it had been _too_ long.

Victoria wrapped her arms around Kate’s waist, pulling Kate into her as Kate cupped at Victoria’s face.

Oh, she _wanted_ her.

Usually Kate and Victoria took their time with eachother. With deliberate touches and kisses they could carve out a tiny pocket of the universe and just enjoy eachother’s intimacy.

Tonight was not a night for that.

As their kisses became more heated, both of them twisted and and worked to get into a position that could let them touch eachother more.

The entire week leading up to this night Kate had felt as though she had been placed in a cage and had been gradually just pressing against the door, harder and harder, willing it to break.

As Kate bit down on Victoria’s lip and she heard a sharp grunt the pressure within her finally burst that cage door wide open.

“Oh, someone’s in the mood” Victoria tried to tease, but the arousal sapped out whatever jest that was in that statement.

Kate gripped at Victoria’s hair, “yes I am.” Kate growled, pulling Victoria’s head back to kiss and nip at Victoria’s jawline and throat. She couldn’t even comprehend where she wanted to start she just _wanted_.

 

That thing within her bristled and pawed at Victoria, wanting so, so bad.

 

Kate reached down and tried to tug out Victoria’s shirt. Her hand slipping through the waist, beneath her belt. Kate only had a second to feel Victoria’s scorching skin when she felt a strong grip on her wrist stopping her from any other trickery. “Not yet,” Victoria stated before resuming sucking on Kate’s collarbone.

 

Kate let out a little whine, undulating against Victoria. However she was twisted and sitting across Victoria’s lap and was in no position to get any leeway. Victoria though just wrapped her arms around Kate and maneauvered swiftly. Soon Kate was on her back on the sofa, staring up at Victoria looming over her.

 

Wet kisses along her neck and collar bone. Kate attempted to chase Victoria’s mouth, yearning for more but Victoria yearned for all of Kate.

 

Victoria was very, very attractive in almost every situation. However, one of the ways that Kate found her most attractive was when Victoria was truly focused. When Victoria was truly determined on a single task absolutely nothing could stop her.

 

Victoria tugged at the tie that held Kate’s dress together and Kate felt the fabric spool open. Victoria then grasped a fistful of it and tug it up and over her. Kate felt cotton and polyester mix flip up and over her head. Kate felt the air pick at her now exposed flesh and watched as Victoria tossed her dress away with force. When Victoria turned around to focus on Kate, Victoria’s eyes were sharp, illuminated by that determination to _fuck_ her. Kate felt a rush of hot, hot heat flood out from between her legs.

 

She lay before Victoria, mostly exposed. Tonight was different. Victoria, even though still skinny and feminine postured herself differently. Her shoulders were up, her arms widened. Her chin down. Her gaze seering with such intent. “I missed you.” Victoria stated, her voice lower. She hovered over Kate before striking her with a kiss. Victoria’s fingers slipped underneath the wire of Kate’s bra, pushing the cups up and over Kate’s breasts. Her fingers toyed with her nipples. Kate’ arched her back up desperate for more. Victoria sucked at her neck as she reached back and undid Kate’s wayward brassiere. She tossed that away as well.

 

Victoria hummed, enticed as she stared at Kate’s naked torso, “I missed your breasts” Victoria uttered as she left kisses on her nipple, sucking on each one. Kate breathed through the ignition of feeling pulsing through her body as Victoria’s lips, tongue and fingers were alive all over her chest, her ribs, her waist and hips.

 

Victoria nipped along her torso, her teeth sharp and pointy and her lips and tongue so _wet._

 

She sucked along Kate’s pelvis and hip bones both merciless and teasing. Kate heard her own breath quickening, deepening.

 

Oh, she _fucking needed_ Victoria.

 

Kate felt the blunt edges scrape against her skin as Victoria bit onto the edge of her underwear and dragged it off of her with her mouth.

 

Well, if Kate had somehow been immuned to Victoria’s efforts of seduction, all was lost after seeing Victoria render her naked with just her teeth. Kate gulped. Victoria must’ve smelled, felt and _tasted_ how wet Kate was now.

 

As Victoria stared at her with unabashed interest, Kate was suddenly hyper aware of her own nakedness. She fought off the initial desire to close her knees.

 

Victoria grinned and then flung her underwear away. Victoria lowered herself before prowling up between Kate’s legs, kissing around Kate’s belly button and giving Kate’s lower stomach a good little nip before descending lower towards her prize.

 

“I missed your cunt.” Victoria hissed into her thigh. The heat from her voice brushing over her clitorial hood and making Kate swallow her shudder. Victoria did not have the same reservations as she did when it came to just blurting out her sinful desires.

 

“Oh Vic,” she breathed out, her voice low. She learned early on how Victoria loved dirty talk. It took Kate years to feel comfortable enough to be able to speak freely, just to Victoria herself about her desires. At times she still felt inadequate about her communication skillset when it came to speaking filth.

 

Sometimes, often Kate felt incredibly jealous at how good Victoria was at weaving her words to convey her desire with a succinct effectiveness.

 

“I missed your tongue” Kate admitted, blurting out her true instinct before she her brain fretted enough to make her silent.

_Kate felt so unbelievably frustrated and couldn’t believe she wanted to cry over this. She was so upset she couldn’t even remember how this argument had happened. They were having such a nice evening. They cooked dinner together, they were watching Monster’s Inc. Then they began fooling around and as soon as Victoria had begun to get into and dirty talk Kate asked her to stop and Victoria, very nicely and understandably asked why and if she was making her uncomfortable and then Kate had answered that it wasn’t making her uncomfortable in the way Victoria thought…_

_And then Victoria wanted to know exactly what was going on and Kate just felt insecure and embarrassed and as though she had fucked up a good thing. This had let to Kate trying to squirm her way out of that conversation, which led to Victoria chasing after her because she wasn’t a dumb bitch (as she put it) and here they were now._

_“Kate, don’t think so much about this.” Victoria pleaded, “sexy talk is supposed to be fun,”_

_“I know I shouldn’t,” Kate snapped, irritated, “but I just want to make you have a great time when we’re...making contact” Kate caught herself._

_“Kate, I have a great time when we’re fuc--making contact” Victoria cajoled, “what on earth makes you think that I’m not?” she asked as grasped Kate’s shoulders. Kate refused to meet her eyes as she forced herself to answer,_

_“I...I just want to try and have, um….I know you’ve had great sexual experiences before and…” Kate licked her lips and forced herself to be honest, “I really don’t want to disappoint you--” before she could finish that thought she was cut off with a hard, quick kiss._

_“Katie” Victoria said, “great sex is not completely dependant on whether or not you can dirty talk. Great sex is about how into what you’re doing with the other person, about how intuned you are in making eachother feel good.” Victoria paused for a moment as she gave Kate another quick kiss, “and you’re fantastic at that.” Victoria finished that statement, her nose brushing against Kate’s. It was silence as they took a few moments to calm down, Kate growing more comforted as Victoria’s statement sunk into her senses._

_“But I just want to...be better, y’know?” Kate sighed, “Always room for improvement” she tried to joke._

_Victoria’s mouth opened and a sincerely laugh came out of her throat, “ok, ok, fair enough.”_

_Victoria pulled Kate into a hug that Kate returned eagerly. For a few long moments both stood there quietly, letting the embrace mend the slight drift from this discussion. Kate then felt Victoria’s warm breath move over her ear,_

_“If you want to improve, you can first start with just telling me what you like and how you like it…” Victoria said, her voice low and soft. Kate swallowed and asked,_

_“how?”_

_Victoria broke the hug and looked at her with a smirk and devious eyes as she said, “start easy, like” Victoria used a finger to lift Kate’s chin, “I like how you kiss me.” she said before punctuating that with a long kiss._

_“I like how you kiss me.” Kate repeated, feeling a tad better. Victoria kissed her again,_

_“I like your lips.” Victoria said, her nose nuzzling against Kate’s. Kate kissed Victoria back._

_“I like your lips.” Kate repeated, feeling better already. Victoria’s tongue traced Kate’s lips,_

“Oh your lips are amazing,” Kate quietly moaned as Victoria sucked the soft flesh of her labia. Kate inhaled before exhaling a purred sound of pleasure.

“I want to kiss you.” Victoria said making Kate feel her warm breath right over her slit, “here.”

 

They made eye contact. Victoria’s eyes glowed with restrained hunger. It made that section beneath her belly button and inbetween her legs pulse with a delicious pain and ooze something wet. “Kiss me.” Kate said.

 

Victoria didn’t need to be told twice. She put her mouth on Kate’s vagina and Kate felt something wet, flexible and confident make some bold moves down there.

 

Kate inhaled with a sharp, loud gasp. Victoria wasn’t teasing, she wasn’t fooling around and she wasn’t going slow. Victoria was on the attack and going straight for all the moves that she knew drove Kate wild.

 

She remembered the first time she felt someone’s mouth kiss her there. How at first she was surprised at how warm and wet it was. How it didn’t take too long until she realized why everyone seemed so obsessed with it.

 

_“What do you think?” Victoria had asked when she slithered up Kate’s sweaty torso to kiss her face. As soon as Kate got her breath back she uttered,_

_“I think it’s really gay.”_

_There was a moment where Victoria froze, before she bust out laughing, nipping at Kate’s neck,_

_“You stupid bitch” Victoria said, in between guffaws._

_“Victoria,” Kate said, trying to get her breath back and calm her own giggles, “I’m not sure if you know this...but you may be gay.” Victoria snorted, and Kate managed to force out before laughing, “I don’t think you can recover--”_

_Victoria bit her shoulder, trying to smother her own laughter as Kate hugged Victoria close to her body, happy, sated and giddy._

 

“Fuck, I love how you taste” Victoria growled. Kate shuddered. In almost all other cases she hated whenever Victoria’s voice got low and when the swears exited her mouth, nasty from anger or malice. This was different. These curses were coated with desire and an expression of a true want to please.

 

It made Kate irrationally angry how wet Victoria’s words could make her.

 

“I love your mouth.” Kate blurted, her fingers running through Victoria’s beautiful, feathery hair. That was all the encouragement needed for Victoria to continue.

 

Kate hummed and gasped as Victoria’s tongue lavished her clitoris and it felt like beneath her skin was sparking with electricity.

 

Victoria groaned with deference, “your pussy is amazing.”

 

Kate was about to say something before she felt her legs and waist abruptly rise. Kate squeaked when Victoria threw Kate’s knees over her shoulders and sat up, lifting Kate’s bottom half up and off the couch. In the few seconds Kate had to orient herself, she realized that Victoria was wearing her like a necklace. Before Kate had any time to think further she felt Victoria’s mouth dive straight into her core, sinking her tongue deep within Kate’s cunt.

 

Kate gasped out loud. One, because she was nearly upside down and Victoria almost _never_ did this.

 

Exhibit A) It had been Kate’s 25 birthday and Victoria, feeling rather frisky tried this the first time in their bed. Kate, being drunk had fallen off the bed and taken Victoria with her. Kate had gotten a bloody nose and Victoria pulled something in her neck. Both didn’t speak about it due to wounded prides and embarrassment.

 

Exhibit B) Kate did it to Victoria after she started to workout and after lifting up her personal best decided to try it that evening with Victoria. It had worked! However Victoria started laughing because she was so tall and lanky that she was laying on the bed awkwardly. Kate, feeling embarrassed didn’t try again.

 

Exhibit C) Right now. So far from Kate’s judgement it was their best attempt. Victoria had a sturdy grip on her and Kate, even though in a very strange and vulnerable position, was getting more and more into it by the second.

 

Also, holy _fuck,_ Victoria was going to town like she wasn’t going to do this for another year. Christmas came early.

 

And judging by how Victoria was sucking on her clit like that, yes, Kate would be coming early too.

 

“Shit!” Kate blurted out when Victoria took a moment to bite down on her inner thighs and suck. Pain was something that the both of them enjoyed. It had taken a bit longer for Kate to let that side of her out. She wasn’t quite like Victoria and didn’t like getting smacked around as much. But just feeling _intensity_ made Kate feel...wet.

 

Feeling Victoria’s teeth sink into her skin. Her nails dragging down her back and thighs.

 

For Kate, atleast, You had to be awfully close to someone to do some damage. To be able to just let go and throw yourself with animalistic abandon at someone. Love, trust and confidence had to be there. Over the past six years all that love, trust and confidence had been painstakingly grown and cared for by the both of them.

 

So.

 

Yes, Victoria, you can keep on leaving hickeys on Kate’s inner thighs that won’t go away for a week and a half because it was so hot and the pain was just garnish on this incredibly arousing situation.

 

Kate was practically upside down as Victoria held onto the back of her hips to support eating her out like the ravenous Sex Goddess that she was. Maybe it was all the blood rushing to her head but Kate was enjoying herself so much that her mother could’ve walked in at that point and Kate would’ve given a flying fuck because she needed to come. She needed to come so bad. She needed Victoria to give her this release. Kate’s eyes had squeezed shut but re-opened when she realized that Victoria had ceased all tongue action. Kate breathed heavy and bit her lip to prevent herself from demanding why did Victoria stop?

 

She opened her eyes and saw Victoria slip two fingers into her own mouth and wet them.

 

Oh God. Victoria was going to be the death of her. Victoria’s eyes flipped back to connect with Kate’s. They glowed with hunger. Victoria’s fingers slid out of her mouth with a salacious smack. Victoria retained eye contact as her two fingers entered her vagina. Kate moaned, feeling the slight stretch inside her.

 

“Everytime I see you naked…” Victoria breathed out. Kate gasped when she felt Victoria’s fingers curl up into a hook motion,

 

“Fuck.” Kate blurted. She always forgot how places within her, when pushed, could explode with such _feeling_ throughout her entire nervous system. Victoria reminded her whenever she could.

 

“Oh Katie,” Victoria hissed, “you feel--” Victoria pushed up right into that spot that made Kate’s chin tilt up towards God, “So” she hit it again with force, “fucking” Victoria’s fingers hit it again, “good.” this time she dug her fingers into that spot with malicious intent.

 

_J E S U S_

Then, because Victoria was evil, she put the two actions together, her tongue lavishing Kate’s clitoris as her fingers made strong, harsh curls within her…

 

It felt like the few snowballs tumbled down the mountain and it didn’t take long until Kate felt that familiar internal roar of the avalanche coming. Kate gasped loudly and let out a strangled cry as tiny sparkles lit up behind her eyes and she felt the familiar, intense unspooling of orgasm.

 

“Oh my God.” she uttered as she felt her nerves flutter, trying to regain some semblance of normality. She twitched as she felt Victoria clean her with her tongue. Kate squirmed a bit, now growing a bit uncomfortable from laying on her upper shoulders and neck for that amount of time. Victoria lowered her back onto the sofa cushions and Kate let out a sigh of relief.

 

Victoria leaned over, kissing up Kate’s sweaty neck, “you look so sexy when you come.” she murmured.

 

“It’s more sexy when you make me come.” Kate bantered back. Both of them chuckled as they kissed. Kate wrapped her arms around Victoria’s shoulders, snuggling into her lover’s neck, enjoying the tingles of orgasmic aftershocks. There was several long moments of quiet bliss, both women enjoying the feeling and scent of the other. Yet that Kate’s climax hadn’t released any of the pressure between them. Kate quietly danced her fingers up and down Victoria’s back, feeling the light dampness of the sweat underneath that shirt. This was afterglow but a restlessness made the air thick and uncomfortable. Kate noticed that Victoria, rather than relaxed, felt more like she was lying in wait…

 

Kate broke that silence first, “what else would you like?” she asked quietly. Usually Victoria would declare, with lots of sauce, what exactly she wanted – _I want your fingers. Three of them._ Or _Your pretty mouth has more uses than looks and good conversation, doesn’t it?_ Or _choke me while I come, baby---_ Ok, that last one still kinda freaked Kate out, but the things you do for love, right?

 

Tonight though, she lifted herself up and off of Kate, resting on her forearms, hovering over Kate. Her head dipped down enough to where their foreheads touched. Kate closed her eyes, revelling in how the tips of their noses brushed against eachother.

 

“I would like to wear the strap-on and make you feel good.” Victoria whispered into her ear. Victoria’s voice plucked at that wire-taut pressure between the two of them and Kate trembled in anticipation. Usually Kate was the one to pull on the harness and ride Victory to the finish line (her words, not Kate’s, seriously) but Kate wasn’t usually on the receiving end of it too much. Kate had found the intensity a lot to handle and it had previously made her a bit nervous.

 

Tonight, however, something within her purred through whatever initial worry she had.

 

“Ok.” Kate answered, squeezing Victoria’s back muscles through her shirt. Kate nuzzled her nose within the feathery hair on Victoria’s temple. She inhaled Victoria’s scent through her nose, “give me that Vic dick” Kate growled into Victoria’s ear. Victoria barked out a laugh in utter disbelief. Kate could only grin as she felt Victoria’s indignant snort in her shoulder and Victoria’s hands groped at her thighs.

 

“Oh, I will give you that good D!” Victoria declared as she stood up, holding Kate.

 

Kate let out a little squeal as Victoria readjusted a very naked Kate within her arms.

 

It was interesting how Victoria wore her feminity like armor, using it to get what she wanted to make others get out of her way or tremble with fear. Yet once she let her guard down, Victoria liked to carry the groceries for Kate, open the door for her, drive if they were going places together…

 

And carry her.

 

_“One of life’s greatest joys is picking up girls” Victoria stated, “and now that I have one, I’m going to take advantage of it!” Victoria laughed as she spun Kate around._

Naked within Victoria’s arms getting carried to their bedroom. It was all tender and romantic and sexy and even though she had just came all these emotions were doing wonders for her libido.

 

Kate wrapped her legs around Victoria’s waist and sucked at Victoria’s neck. Hearing Kate’s hisses of pleasure stoked Kate’s growing enthusiasm. She latched onto that one spot that made Victoria tremble and nibbled there—

 

Kate was not expecting the twist to the left and to be pinned at the wall.

 

Nor the blindingly hard kissed that slammed against her mouth.

 

“You are giving me too many ideas.” Victoria growled before giving her another few harsh kisses.

 

Did Victoria just slam her against the wall!? The AuDAciTy— was going straight into Kate’s crotch. 

Kate’s heart rate sprinted at that moment. Was Victoria going to do her _against the wall?_

Kate then wondered if Victoria could feel the hot heat that just that rushed back down between Kate’s legs against her stomach.

Alas, Victoria backed up and continued down the hall towards the bedroom, Kate clung onto Victoria. She held onto her tightly, to both allow Victoria as much as she she could to get to that bedroom and to quell her growing anticipation.

 

Tonight was just getting started.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only going to get more filthy. But the more filthy it gets, the more fluffy it'll get. 
> 
> Why can't I just be normal and write normal fluff? Fluff with no angst and no sin?
> 
> #bornthisway #authenticself
> 
> Stay tuned everyone!
> 
> Again, this is a birthday present for my beloved and dear friend, Luciferneverlies. I adore you ducky and I hope this was everything you wanted. If not, don't worry, the next chapter will deliver it!


	3. Gremlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord have mercy for they are sinning so hard in this chapter. This chapter shows two mature adults in a long-term relationship further pushing their own boundaries within their intimate life. It's going to get rough. 
> 
> But so, so good.   
> -
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> -

_“I felt like an animal. And animals don’t know sin,do they?”_

_\- Jess C. Scott_

 

Victoria strolled into the bedroom Kate still koala’d around her torso, kissing Victoria with ardent enthusiasm. Kate felt Victoria unpry her legs and toss her on the bed. As Kate bounced and sank into Victoria’s impossibly fluffy duvet, it gave Victoria time to scurry away.

 

When Kate was finally able to get back up on her elbows she watched Victoria turn on her laptop and turn up her (very) nice sound system. Music slowly turned up in volume, filling the room with an ambience that urged for _intimacy._

 

Kate smiled bright, so amused, “how long were you planning this?” she asked as she watched Victoria smoothly and very efficiently light up a few deliberately placed candles.

 

“I was missing you and had to pass the nights by touching myself while thinking of you.” Victoria explained as held a candle at an angle so the wick would hit the flame of her lighter.

 

Kate felt her heart flutter. Yes, yes, they have both been together for a long time and Kate had long since learned that you have no control over someone’s fantasies or what they use in their masturbation bank but there was still something so...soul warming knowing when your partner still found you desirable after so much time and distance. Kate felt herself blush. There would always be a little part of her that would shrink in shyness at masturbation. Now, though, there was something else within her, darker, that rumbled with a deep pride.

 

_That gorgeous woman came to me._ Something ominous growled within her.

 

“But the first week in, my right hand was getting bored of playing our greatest hits” Victoria said all too casually. Kate smiled and internally her mind flashed a few _vivid_ memories

  1. Their time in Paris when Victoria just spoke French to her the _entire_ night
  2. The time they role-played as a school principal hiring a stripper to have a private dance that escalated way out of control. _Of course_ this was Victoria’s fantasy. _Of course_ Kate was the principal.
  3. When Kate was on her hands and knees trying to do a DIY fix of something and Victoria, the definition of evil, smoothly got behind Kate and lifted up her skirt. As soon as her panties were pulled down Kate got nothing done that afternoon.



Despite all these intense fantasies Kate paid ardent attention to every word coming out of Victoria’s mouth, “And during those long nights missing you...I began thinking of how good our reunion would be” Victoria said as she then dimmed the lights down low. Kate took a second to really absorb the entire scenery. Kate still sometimes got annoyed at Victoria’s slavery to presentation. “ _Do it exceptionally or you’re wasting everyone’s time.”_ Was the motto of the Chase household, Kate had learned. The rude, impatient part of her brain called it ‘First-Class Anal.’ Kate would never let God catch her saying that out loud and kept her judgements to herself. In times like this, she was flattered and impressed at how everything was perfect: the music, the lights, the decor…

It was all the definition of intimate sensuality. Props to Victoria because it was getting Kate in the _mood._

Or keeping her in the mood to be more precise. Kate silently swallowed as she saw Victoria twirl around and approach her, “Then I began thinking of just how _good_ it could be…” Victoria trailed off, sly smile on her face. Kate knew she was being set up. Yet as soon as Victoria got within reach Kate grasped at  her lover’s shoulders. Kate jumped into the trap, a willing participant in her own destruction.

Kate pulled her down, “Tell me” Kate said as she kissed at Victoria’s neck. She felt Victoria’s hands drag themselves over her hips, around her back, ensnaring her in.

“I kept wondering what was the best way to appreciate you.” Victoria said, her voice a low groan “how I would use my tongue and fingers…”

Kate continued planting wet kisses all over Victoria’s neck and collarbone as she unbuttoned Victoria’s shirt. She felt the gentle radiation of heat emanate where linen no longer covered.

“When I was there during the show, I saw those models parade down the catwalk and display themselves and how the world went wild. I thought about how lovely it would be to lay you on on that catwalk and show the world how gorgeous you look like this.” Victoria said,as she took the time to slide her palms down Kate's sides to her inner thighs and pushed them apart, exposing Kate that much more, “just to spread you open and show the world just how perfect your pussy is...and how you look so perfect when I fuck you right there…”

Kate felt something within her awaken, now on alert. Usually, Victoria played coy - would hint and tease and entice Kate’s lust to act up. Through subtext and metaphor did Victoria learn to get what she wanted. To be fair, it had made Kate feel _very_ nervous whenever anyone had been...sexually aggressive with her. Again, not in a way that was non-consensual or predatory -- but whenever people had expressed, explicitly, that they wanted to ~~fuck~~ engage in sexual intercourse , well, it had freaked Kate out a bit. Most likely this was a combination of having grown up in an extremely conservative household that demonized sexuality and whatever the Hell happened in the darkroom (Rest in Hell, Mark Jefferson).

Kate never mentioned this to Victoria so she wasn’t sure when Victoria had picked up on this fact. None the less Victoria was exceptionally good at making Kate feel heavy with sinful desires without the chains of guilt. Only in the heat of the moment would Victoria declare that she wanted Kate to fuck _her_. Victoria had always let her actions and “subtle but not really subtle” verbal cues to show Kate her urges but she had rarely spoken with such brazen aggression to Kate.

Now though...hearing Victoria’s ardent desire wasn’t scary to Kate.

_It was hot._

Victoria was quite a character but one of her most impressive qualities that made Kate swoon was her innate temerity. Victoria’s dedication and focus to the things she cared about was one of the top things that made her so unfairly sexy to Kate. Watching Victoria command her photo sets would make Kate become a lubricious woman _._ Just seeing all that focus directed on _fucking_ Kate?

Victoria must’ve seen how wet Kate had become when she had spread her legs.

Kate kissed and sucked at Victoria’s lower lip, “You animal” she complimented. A quiet moan echoed against her mouth as Victoria  deepened the kiss.

Kate finally pulled off that shirt, exposing Victoria’s lithe torso. Kate smiled and suppressed the urge to lovingly roll her eyes. Of course Victoria was wearing a brand new, sensual bra. It was made up of thin black Lace straps, criss-crossing at all the exact areas.

“Your bra is quite sexy.” Kate commented. A rather smug look graced Victoria’s face, pleased that her lingerie was approved of. Kate ran her palms over Victoria’s chest and arms. To be honest, Kate cared far less about the bra and was more impressed with how fit Victoria was now.

Victoria had always been a skinny girl. She had been that type of person who was too interested in ‘more important things’ to deal with the mundane suffering of working out and lacked the discipline to eat right. When Kate first moved to LA and agreed to meet with Victoria, she felt initially anxious because, duh, she was seeing Victoria Chase again and she had no idea what to expect. When she saw Victoria walk up to their cafe Kate had to fight not to gawk at how much skinnier Victoria had become. At the spry twenty two years of age Victoria already looked weary and ill. As their friendship picked up speed, Kate would learn that was due to almost non-stop drinking, drug use, working nonstop, hooking up and purging to deal with the stress of it all. Kate had always known that Victoria was tragically insecure but it made Kate want to cry that a young woman with endless potential and opportunity hated herself that much.

After Victoria and Kate began spending more and more time together, Kate had fallen asleep in Victoria’s bed several times. At the time it had been  very  innocent. People who had met Kate and Victoria after Blackwell could not believe that Kate and Victoria had shared a bed numerous times before they had ever started dating. The people who met them during Blackwell years could not believe that they ever could share in a bed at all, let alone be genuinely intimate.

Nowadays when Victoria wanted to tease Kate, she’d say that during those times when Kate had fallen asleep in her bed besides her, Victoria had a few wild wet dreams with Kate. Victoria had always been relieved when she woke up to see Kate there, safe and sound but disappointed that the wild hot lesbian sex hadn’t happened ~~YET~~.

As endearing as that was and how it was a great verbal foreplay now, Kate remembered the time period very differently. Kate remembered waking up early

and watching Victoria asleep. How beneath Victoria’s tank top Kate could see her skeleton protruding from beneath her skin, like a white flag sticking out of the earth, signalling surrender.

Also Victoria _always_ seemed strung out; either hungover or drunk or high or getting there or getting to the point of crashing. The few times they did hang out when Victoria seemed and felt sober and normal were precious and alarming. When Kate got that call in the middle of the night that Victoria had overdosed at a party and the rest of the party-goers were freaking out. That entire night was still a traumatic dot in Kate’s stream of consciousness.

 

Sex with Victoria had been the last thing on Kate’s mind. Getting her help, however, was the first thing.

 

Fortunately for Kate, Taylor, Victoria’s extraordinarily loyal best friend, agreed with Kate on all these observations.

 

Together, they who would organize another heart-breaking intervention for Victoria. Victoria, of course, shouted and fought something vicious. She had already been to rehab once and she wasn’t going back. Or, that was what Victoria tried to dictate until she tired out, which was frighteningly quick. The unstoppable gasoline fire of Victoria’s legendary wrath fizzled out due to Victoria’s own weakness, “ _Fuck you guys, I can’t even cut a bitch..._ ” Victoria had wheezed before collapsing on her couch in total defeat. “ _I need a fucking cigarette_ ” she complained, her eyes teary with pain. A week later they both drove Victoria back to rehab. The entire time Victoria sat in the back seat, silent and sullen. Kate had watched her through the rear view mirror and fought the urge to reach back and stroke her hair.

 

When they arrived at the facility they embraced, “I promise you, we will be here the moment you’re done.” Kate promised as she hugged Victoria tight. She tried to ignore how bony the tall woman felt in her arms. “You can do this.”

 

After dropping Victoria off when they drove back Kate had voiced that she would pray that Victoria got better this time. Taylor had assured her that Victoria would. When Kate had asked why, Taylor simply answered, “because this time she has you. That girl needs all the backup she can get and you’re fantastic.”

 

Kate had been sincerely flattered at the time even though she had no idea that Taylor had already known just how ~~gay~~ fond Victoria had become of Kate. Taylor would later admit that she had grown to adore Kate because of her solid influence on Victoria.

When they picked Victoria up several weeks later Kate felt how her breathe marbled in her throat when she saw a more lively Victoria grin at her and wrap those arms around her. Kate had leaned into the more solid body, happy to feel less edges poking against her.

God apparently answered Kate’s prayers as Victoria was sincerely dedicated to becoming stronger and healthier after that. “Just shoot me if I have to go a third time.” Victoria joked, her humor just as vicious as her temper.

Now, as Victoria pulled down her pants, revealing long healthy legs. Victoria would always be a slender cat but now, rather than looking as though she’d collapse without some sort of adrenaline, she looked strong. Muscle flexed underneath her glowing skin. A gorgeous testament to her years of healthy recovery. Kate, unabashed, let her gaze drag over every inch of Victoria's body. 

Now sex with Victoria was undeniably the very first thing on Kate’s mind.

 

“You look really good.” Kate admitted. At almost twenty nine years of age, Victoria now looked vibrant and strong.

 

Victoria smirked. “Thanks” she purred, “Hopefully I look just as good with Musashi.” Victoria stole a kiss from Kate to cut off her guffaw then she backed out of Kate’s radius and opened one of the drawers of her night stand.

 

Kate watched as Victoria handled the harness. Victoria had made it a point to make choosing sex toys into a fun, interesting thing the two of them did together. To be fair it had eased Kate’s initial fear and ignorance about them and it had come to be a bonding experience. The harness alone was impressive and hardier than expected. Comfort. Functionality. Style. Victoria spared no expense.

 

“ _I want my partner to come their brains out without me chafing my way to a third degree burn._ ” Victoria had concluded when Kate had squawked about the price of the thing.

 

As Kate sorted through memories she watched Victoria reach into the drawer again and pull out a matte black box. It was about a foot long and had golden bezels. Kate watched as Victoria popped the lid off and pulled out Musashi. Thankfully, the toy was not anatomically correct and Kate had to admit that the design was quite pleasing 7 inches of carefully designed sleekness. It’s shape reminded Kate of a confident, unassuming whale as it’s shaped swelled wide and oblong as it curved upwards. The neon green color of it made her smile at the flamboyant playfulness. The tail end was small, thick and vacuumed sealed perfectly into Victoria’s harness. It had been Victoria’s idea to call the neon whale, Musashi.

 

Their entire arsenal of sex toys had names. Most of them Japanese at Victoria’s behest. Like, their other dildo, this intimidating glass one that was a transparent, girthy eight and a half inches, but that was (for now) only for Victoria. She was named Mononoke. Of course.

 

Victoria stood up and turned to face Kate, smirking. Kate licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. Whenever Kate donned the strap on she was self-conscious of how she looked. Petite Kate, wearing this obnoxious neon thing with the aim of humping her girlfriend like terrier on a Labrador. Kate tended to get it on and get on Victoria as soon as possible before she psyched herself out.

 

Victoria though, tall and wiry with all the gentle curves stood proud. She made wearing a strap on alluring. Kate would feel more jealous if she wasn’t buzzing with

a n t I c I p a t I o n.

 

“Musashi matches your eyes” Kate gently joked, trying to ease her own carnal urges. Victoria muffled an amused guffaw. Kate continued, earnestly, “But, um, seriously, you look really good. You look quite...” Kate searched for the right words, “able.”

 

“It’s really hot.” Kate concluded.

 

Victoria had a tell when she genuinely was taken aback or had experienced something unexpected. It lasted less than a second. Victoria’s eyes would blank and she would hold a neutral expression. In her own mind Kate called it Victoria’s ‘loading’ face.

 

Then a long smug smirk graced Victoria’s lips she said as she reached into the drawer for one last item, pulling out a bottle of lube. Kate was also embarrassed at how expensive that one bottle was but by the way her lower core tingled, price was no object to it’s effectiveness.

 

“As much as you’d like, darling.” She said as stretched her arm out towards Kate. Their fingers dragged over each other as Kate took the bottle.

 

Kate appreciated the gesture even though she honestly believed that if Victoria jumped on her at that moment Musashi wouldn’t have any trouble slipping into Kate.

 

_She should just jump on me_ A dark thought whined. Kate looked away from Victoria as she popped open the top of the bottle. Where were these thoughts coming from? It was good to take it slow.

 

_I want it now._ It snipped.

 

Kate smoothed the lube over the material, squeezing at it’s girth. Images of Victoria on top of her, going something vicious flickered behind Kate’s eyes. Come on, Kate told herself, that isn’t going to happen.

 

_Why not?_

 

“ It’s hot seeing you prep me” Victoria murmured, her voice at least two octaves lower when  weighed down with lust. Kate nodded as she leaned back and reached down between her legs. She wiped and spread the excess lube all over her labia, enjoying the cool slick against her hot, hot core.

 

“Who made you so sexy?” Victoria purred as she kissed down Kate’s neck. Kate closed her eyes, enjoying how Victoria’s tongue would flick in between her lips at Kate’s flesh.

 

_Fucking start already._

 

Kate swatted that voice away and enjoyed how Victoria’s fingers gently pinched at her nipples. She rested her hands gently at Victoria’s waist, gently pulling her towards her. Victoria leaned forward only to hook her hands on the folds behind Kate's knees and pulled her back towards the edge of the bed. Kate's skin prickled in realisation that Victoria was choosing to stand off the bed. 

 

_Leverage_ _. That's hot._  Something within her hummed in filthy excitement. Kate licked at her own lips, trying to calm these silent lascivious thoughts. 

 

_Spread me. Fill me. Now._

 

Victoria got the hint and put her palms on the insides of Kate’s knees, pushing them apart. “Tell me, darling,” Victoria said, her voice full of sensual mischief, “how do you want me?” Kate felt the tip of the toy tease at her entrance.

 

_Fuck me. Please._

 

That dark voice begged. Even if Kate did voice out this plea, she doubted Victoria would heed her both out of genuine evilness and sincere doubt.

 

Before, there was always an undercurrent of desperation within Victoria’s sexuality. She needed other people’s approval. She had to know that you wanted her. She needed that constant confirmation. Before, Kate had needed the opposite. She needed to be in that position where her consent and ability to make any decision never felt as though it could be taken away. Their complementary needs had been the perfect spark to ignite their sexual chemistry.

But now? Kate trusted Victoria and herself enough to be able to let go of the absolute need to know everything that was going to happen.

 

_Oh give it to me, baby._

Kate turned her head to kiss Victoria’s palm before gently nipping at her hand, “surprise me.” Kate challenged.

 

Victoria’s eyes darkened, hooked by temptation. She pushed up against Kate. Kate gasped and squeezed Victoria’s shoulders at the stretch. She breathed out as Victoria readjusted her position for a second, feeling the strokes of pleasure bleed through the initial discomfort.

 

_Fucking finally._

 

Victoria pulled out and slowly pushed further forward, and Kate let out a long, quiet groan as she felt the toy sink further into her until it stopped at the hilt. And Kate took in a long shaky breath as she felt somewhere deep within her expand and felt significant pressure against a spot that was pained but felt _good._

Victoria leaned forward until their breasts pressed together and Kate wrapped her arm around her lover as they kissed. Victoria kissed along her face until she reached her ear. She whispered in Kate’s ear, confirming her safe word. Despite the dildo within her and the position she was in, Kate felt her heart swell with affection. Victoria was just the best. Kate turned her head and whispered, confirming what it was. They both shared one more kiss, deep with tenderness.

Then Victoria started moving her hips. Kate hummed, wiggling against Victoria to help her find a good position. Suddenly Victoria hooked both her thighs and pushed them up and  back closer to Kate’s head. Kate squeaked at the movement, feeling as though she was in a ridiculous position until Victoria sank into her again. Kate breathed in sharp and quick. Oh shit— in this position the toy was pressing hard against somewhere deep within her….

_YES!_ _Go gogogogogogo!!!_

 

It felt fucking good. That sharp breath was all Victoria needed to hear to start moving. The bed creaked in tandem to Victoria’s thrusts. With every thrust within her Kate felt her hotter and hotter something within her loosened and opened.

 

Kate wanted more. That voice within grew more insistent.

 

_Faster. Faster. Make her go faster._

Kate tried to control her breathing. She reached up, her fingers gripping at Victoria’s forearms. She could feel how taut the muscles had become and _Jesus_ how was Victoria’s forearms turning her on? Like, watching Victoria roll sleeves up and seeing how she gripped the camera in her hands or how she held onto anything... It just made Kate  _want..._

 

_Harder. She needs to go harder._

Victoria slowed down once more,

 

_WHY THE_ **_FUCK_ ** _IS SHE STOPPING_???

Kate felt the frustration deep within every tendon within in her body. She moaned, unapologetically trying to encourage Victoria to start again. A more sensual, more polite way of protesting Victoria’s change of pace. Better then screaming like a cat in heat.

“Tell me you like this.” Victoria purred as she shifted her hips, setting a slow, agonising grind.

The friction on and within Kate’s vagina was sheer joy but it wasn’t enough. Kate attempted to undulate up against Victoria, desperate for whatever it was to be satisfied. Victoria though was determined and planted her hips down against Kate’s, sinking Kate’s hips into the mattress, giving her very little leeway.

 

“Tell me” Victoria purred, evil and teasing, before she took Kate’s earlobe and sucked it. Kate squeezed her eyes shut.

 

“It’s good” she forced out.  “But…” she cut herself off. No, come on. Victoria was putting such effort into this evening. Kate would be a total jerk to burst her bubble. She knew how fragile Victoria’s ego could be…

 

_If she wants to get me off then she will suck it up and do me right_ that voice stated, now getting louder and more demanding by the second. If Kate was any less randy she’d be a bit disturbed as to where the Heck this was coming from but she now just _frustrated_.

 

Victoria’s excruciating pace slowed down to a torturous snail’s pace, “but too much?” Victoria said, both teasing with an layer of earnest affection that would usually make Kate smile but in that moment made her implode with agitation.  

 

_How fucking dare you assume that this horse-shit is too much for me._

 

Kate had to physically bite her own lip from blurting that out. Victoria mistook that as shyness. “We can do whatever you want…” Victoria urged. Kate heard the seductive filter fade into more of a sincere cajoling. The patient partner that wanted to assure their lover to relax and take it easy. Don’t push themselves. Everything’s fine.

In that moment Kate felt the visceral urge to scratch Victoria’s eyes out. No! No! That wasn’t what was going on Victoria! why couldn’t she just understand that Kate wanted _more._

“Babe.” Victoria stated again. Oh no. This time it was just sounded of concern. Victoria’s blissful grinding slowed to a halt. Kate knew Victoria was waiting for their safe word. Kate knew that Victoria was becoming increasingly confused as to what was going on. Another one of Victoria’s innate traits was her protective nature. Money, effort, blood, tasks - was no object for Victoria’s loved ones.

 

Now though, Kate wanted none of Victoria’s protectiveness. She wanted Victoria’s ability to _destroy._

 

_Fuck me up, baby._

 

Ok, where the F- **Heck** did THAT come from? Kate looked away from Victoria, biting her own lip.

 

_Tell her to fuck me up._ She felt whatever within her shout against her skin to just say it. Say it. Say it. Get it. Get it. Say it. Say it. Kate attempted to swallow and just say-

 

“Ok, I’m pulling out.” Victoria decided, kissing her on the forehead.

 

_SAY IT, BITCH!!_

 

Before Kate could chicken out she swung her legs around Victoria’s back, crossing her ankles and locking Victoria against her. “I want you hard.” Kate confessed. For a moment Victoria stilled, debating what Kate just said. Kate didn’t blame her, as usually Kate didn’t like rough sex with the strap-on penetrating her. It was too intense for her even if the stretch was nice, Kate had preferred the closeness of simple grinding. For a moment her heart squeezed, Victoria was such a wonderful girlfriend and wanted to make sure that she felt safe.

 

Also a flush of annoyance overcame her as Victoria should just trust what she said.

 

Victoria gave a few experimental thrusts. They were _harder_ than before but they weren’t _hard._ The patient side of her, the rational side of Kate, knew that perhaps Victoria needed a little warmup period to get going; to also feel comfortable with Kate’s request.

 

This...other part of her, viciously stamped it’s foot and snarled.

_FUCK ME._

Kate licked her lips and tried to smother this rather intense bit within her.

Victoria ground into her again, slowing down. Kate felt a bluster of frustration stretch her already thinned patience. She _knew_ that Victoria was playing her hand (er, her dildo?) cautiously. She _knew_ that Victoria was holding back because she didn’t want to hurt her or to scare her. Now, under any sort of normal circumstances, Kate would feel bashful at the amount of love that Victoria held for her.

But as of right now, Kate was horny and knew what she wanted and wasn’t going to be denied any further.

 

_FOR FUCK’S SAKE!_

 

**_SLAP_ **!

 

Kate waited until Victoria’s head whipped back around, eyes wide with complete shock.  “I said I want you hard.” Kate demanded, “so give it to me.”

 

Victoria’s expression morphed into the merriam-Webster’s definition of **F L A B B E R G A S T E D.**  

 

“You _slap_ ped me?!” Victoria blurted.

 

To be absolutely, completely, objectively fair...Victoria usually asked Kate to slap her. Kate usually refused until cajoled or annoyed so much that Kate broke and took full advantage of the request. Usually under _normal_ circumstances Kate and Victoria always took the time to lay out what exactly was ok and what wasn’t, what each one expected out of their sexual encounter, healthy communication, etc. etc. However, they had been building up their foundation of trust, of boundaries, of pushing those boundaries for years.

The monster within Kate egged her on to **_push that bitch._ **

“Kate—“ Victoria began, trying to find words to follow such a ludicrous action,

**SLAP!** Kate cut her off with an even harder palm _._

“Did I fucking stutter?” Kate snapped.

As though Kate had pulled the pin out of a grenade and threw it, a flash of genuine wrath electrified Victoria’s eyes, “You!” Victoria hissed, grabbing onto Kate’s face with one hand and pushing her back onto mattress with force. The other hand gripped at Kate’s waist, forcing her in place.

She only had a moment to feel Victoria sliding back and a split moment to wonder if she had bit off more than she can chew before Victoria thrusted forward so hard that their hips clapped out in that awkward but distinct sound. Kate yelped as that spot deep within her rang the alarms of pleasure from her toes to the the top of her head.“Is that fucking hard enough?” Victoria seethed at her.

 

_Yes._

 

“Yes, baby.” Kate shamelessly admitted. Even from her position Kate saw how Victoria’s pupils dilated. Victoria drew back and slammed into her again, watching Kate beneath her squirm and moan. Oh, Kate felt that right behind her eyes.

“Say it again.” Victoria demanded, low and slow.

Kate inhaled and before any shame could come back she answered, “fuck me hard.”

 

That was the last bit of assurance Victoria needed before she unleashed her own inner monster onto Kate.

 

_HOLY SHIT FUCK YEAH_

 

The bed shook under Victoria’s renewed vigor. The bed frame now high-fiving the wall. It was a bit incredible that if Kate took any step out of the situation, any micro amount of self-awareness would show her how absurd this looked and how could anyone have any fun doing that and it was just so so so strange…

But Kate had learned enough from spirituality from all different faiths that ‘being present’ was the greatest gift and one of the greatest exercises in faith that one could do.

So, Kate was staying thoroughly present as she was getting thoroughly fucked by her amazing girlfriend.

 

Kate heard her own breath coming out ragged and thick. Was it weird that she found both Victoria and her own lusty breathing such a turn on?

Kate bit into Victoria’s hand, desperate for this agony to both continue and to end. Victoria’s upper body glistened with sweat and a beautiful flush of exertion bloomed over her face, down her neck and through her torso. Victoria continued with a steady breath, never once taking her eyes off Kate.  Kate felt Victoria’s fingers press harder into her face. The sweat causing her finger prints to smear against Kate’s skin.

 

“God, you are so fucking sexy.” Victoria swore. “I will do anything for you. I will do anything you want.”

 

That animalistic devotion made Kate salivate. However she was having a  hard time cashing in on that offer as the constant pounding in between her legs rendered it difficult to formulate a coherent response.  

 

“ _Fuck me like you would on the catwalk_.” Kate blurted, for once in her life truly admitting what desires lay beneath her internalised shame.

 

As soon as she said that, Kate heard Victoria suck in a lot of air through her nostrils. Something akin to initial shock. Victoria then leaned down, smirking something devious  “I knew you were freak.” she punctuated with a hard, wet kiss. When she tried to pull away Kate nipped at Victoria’s bottom lip and sucked it hard enough to pull a grunt of lust from Victoria’s throat.

 

When she let Victoria’s lip pop out from her mouth, Kate retorted, “you’re a dirty slut.” The smoulder within Victoria’s eyes radiated out. Victoria leaned down into her, impaling Kate until the base of the harness was all that separated them. Oh God, thank you for creating that spot deep inside that felt heavenly. Victoria ground against Kate in such a way that it made Kate whimper. 

 

“Sluts like fucking freaks.” Victoria sneered. **SLAP!** Victoria gasped when Kate’s palm connected with her cheek yet again.

 

“You’re my slut.” Kate corrected, “I’m your freak.” For a micro-moment Victoria’s face went blank, truly taken off guard. Loading. Loading…

 

Now, Victoria by nature and nurture was jealous and possessive. This had been some of the sources of some of the craziest fights they had in their early relationship - actually, now thinking about the time they both started screaming at each other in the car and Kate had jumped out when Victoria was at a red light, causing Victoria to just _abandon_ her car at the intersection to chase after Kate and both of them continuing to shout at each other in public….

 

In the heat of the moment Kate didn’t recall all the onlookers, but she was now certain that they had made a bunch of instagram stories that day.

 

Four blocks, public crying, hugging it out and a shared ice tea later they made up. Of course Victoria’s car got towed and she had a nasty car ticket. “I can pay off the ticket but all the money in the world can’t get you back if you go.” Victoria stated simply when Kate had felt guilty about Victoria paying that off. Yet it had touched her deep in her heart knowing that Victoria genuinely wanted to make it work with her.

 

Yeah, those few fights had been the craziest of their _entire_ relationship thus far and arguably most likely _ever._  

 

Thankfully soon after that Victoria began therapy and really recognised that those feelings were caused by her own lack of self-worth as well as a fear of her loved ones neglecting her for others (thanks for nothing Mr. and Mrs. Chase). Only then did Victoria learn how to control and ignore those toxic feelings. Then their relationship grew and flourished.

 

Yet in their intimate life Kate had noticed Victoria’s penchant for possessiveness would slip in her dirty talk.

 

_Victoria was on her knees between Kate’s legs, “Call me_ **_your_ ** _slut” Victoria purred. Kate gulped, feeling the sweat swell up on the pores of her neck._

 

Victoria’s sultry suggestions worked like a pick against the lock of her Christian repression. It was embarrassingly how quickly Kate had come to like possessive dirty talk with Victoria in their bedroom.

 

Victoria, though with all her sinful titles; ‘slut’ and ‘princess’ being her favorites, she had never, ever entertained calling Kate anything of the sort.

 

Despite all being forgiven and both having had matured, Kate knew that Victoria felt guilty about her early behaviour. Victoria never wanted Kate to feel that again. The closest thing was Victoria liked to say “my girlfriend” or “my love” or “darling.”

 

Now that type of consideration melted Kate’s heart and usually Kate would wait until an appropriate moment to talk to Victoria clearly and sensibly about this. Would Victoria feel comfortable with reintroducing that back into their lives in a safe, sexy environment?

 

However Jesus had jumped off the train and Satan had the wheel right now and all Kate wanted to do was poke the beast. Since Kate had already literally _slapped_ it, she found no issue continuing to play with the fire that was Victoria’s kinky side.

 

Kate stopped breathing when she saw Victoria’s pupils literally dilate.  

 

Kate felt the phallus pull out of her with a rather wet, embarrassing noise. She let out a tiny grunt of confusion then squeaked when she felt Victoria flip her over onto her belly.

Kate always forgot that Victoria worked out religiously; less for health and more for vanity but nonetheless it meant that Victoria was a lot stronger than she looked. Then she felt a strong grip on either sides of her hips pull her up onto her knees. Kate for a moment struggled to find her balance on her hands and to find out what Victoria wanted to do…

She then felt those deceptively strong hands squeeze one of her bum cheeks. Then Kate felt a quick, hard open-palmed **SLAP!!!**! Kate gasped at the sudden sting.

 

“Say that again.” Victoria demanded. 

 

“I’m your freak” Kate answered, breathless.

 

**SLAP!!!**

 

Kate hissed, feeling the shivers of impact echo through her nerves.

 

“Damn straight you’re mine.” Victoria growled. God, she sounded _carnivorous_ right now, Kate thought.

 

“Nothing straight about this.” Kate quipped, feeling the addictive adrenaline of rebellion.

 

**SLAP!!!** Kate let a grunt rip through her throat at that strike.

 

“You’re my homosexual freak.” Victoria clarified, trying to hide her snigger through a snarl.

 

So, usually impact play wasn’t Kate’s thing. It was Victoria’s jam and Kate got off on how much Victoria enjoyed it.

 

Now Kate wasn’t going to protest Victoria spanking her because knew she deserved it for the ‘surprise,bitch’ slap she did earlier.

 

But also...

 

Holy _shit_ did Kate found Victoria so irrationally hot right now. Kate was almost certain that whatever this dominate Victoria demanded that Kate would just spread her legs and let Victoria do her worst.

 

Victoria squeezed her waist and Kate felt the toy, slick with her own juices slide in between her thighs. Rubbing up against her clitoral hood. She felt Victoria’s hands move up her her shoulders and trap muscles, squeezing and massaging them. Kate had no idea how tense her back was until Victoria’s fingers pressed into them. She closed her eyes, enjoying the ease of tension.

 

It did not ease the pressure within her loins.

 

“Imagine, in front of you- hundreds of the world's most respected photographers and journalists are in front of us. Every lens focused on you right now.” Victoria whispered into her ear, calm. Kate shivered at Victoria’s hot breath and quietly hummed as Victoria kissed her cheek, down her jaw line, sucking at her neck…

 

“You’re perfect.” Victoria prayed, “you’re absolutely perfect.”

 

Kate _never_ thought she would enjoy this. She _never_ thought she’d be attracted to being dominated, guided and sexually worshipped. Ask her 18 year old self, and she would’ve smiled with thin lips and politely declined. Then think obsessively about it. Followed by feeling guilty and ashamed of herself. Then pray to God to save her from perversion --Wow, she really was _that_ Uber-repressed Christian girl.

 

Kate felt one of Victoria’s hands leave her shoulder— **SLAP**. Kate winced as she let out a little gasp. Ok, again, she totally deserved to be punished.

 

Then Kate felt the toy stop rubbing against her… Then she felt something firm and sticky press up against her vulnerability, searching for the entrance.

 

Oh.

 

OH!

 

Kate felt a tiny bit of sheepishness fizzle within her arousal. It wasn’t that she didn’t like this position...In fact she liked it a lot. But everything surrounding the ‘doggy-style’ position (Sheesh, even the name) made her super self conscious. (Who wants to be reminded of dogs when they have sex?) had ingrained within her this mythos of brutish, unrefined, heterosexual copulation.

As she felt the tip of the toy find it’s target and settle into position, Kate thought about how Chloe would tell her to fuck the man and take doggystyle back to make it symbolize lesbian power. If only other lesbians would do that too so she wouldn’t feel so--

“FUCK!” Kate called out when she felt the sheer  _ intensity _ punch right in that spot deep, deep within her.

 

_ Holy-- _

 

Victoria slammed into her again--

 

“FUH#~~kmmmm!” Kate called out again. Sparks of pleasure clawed within all of her nerves making her arms shake as she gripped the sheets.

 

“Good?” Victoria asked, her voice low from the back of her throat. Kate leaned back, feeling the reassuring weight of Victoria’s hands  on her waist. Welp. She wanted hard. This position would allow that. And even after goading her, Victoria was allowing her to backout. Ugh. Victoria was so considerate at times that it made Kate angry. 

 

“It’ll be good when you actually start-AH!”  

 

Kate’s neck stretched as Victoria slowly pulled her back by her hair. Kate learned that Victoria loved her thick sandy mane and Kate loved it when Victoria ran her hands through it.  Kate also learned that she loved it when Victoria buried her long fingers within her hair and gripped at it. Kate had to hand it to Victoria, she had always known where the line between "hot" and "owowow stop" was when it came to pulling hair. Victoria always stayed on the right side of that line. 

Kate felt those fingers tighten their fist within her hair and pull ever so slightly to the left. The sudden LURCH behind her that made Kate gasp out loud. Victoria ground into her never letting go of her hair.

 

“God, I love it when you’re bitchy” Victoria sneered. 

 

“I love it when you actually fuck me.” Kate retorted, her tone as dry as it could be as raspy as it was. 

 

Victoria laughed and thrusted so hard that Kate saw sparks out of the back of her eyes. 

 

“Oh, you’re being  _ such _ a bitch right now” Victoria growled before she thrusted again and dragged her teeth along her neck. Kate wanted to fire back something she knew would fuel Victoria’s savagery but Kate’s ability for wit and language was getting punctured with every roll of Victoria’s hips. Soon, Victoria let her hair go and left one around her 

 

Kate could only gasp as she fought to try and quiet herself. Oh fuck it, Kate had to remind herself, she was literally getting screwed from behind by a dildo. Why was she even trying? “Harder!“ she called out. 

 

Victoria squeezed Kate’s perky butt cheeks once more before hooking her fingers  on her waist. Kate felt Victoria’s soft palm slide up along her spine, stopping at the area between her shoulder blades. Then Kate felt a force from behind that palm push her upper half onto the mattress, leaving her waist high up in the air. 

 

What a convenient position to give Victoria the leverage she needed to give Kate what she wanted. As hard as Kate wanted. Kate took a deep breathe and nearly choked when the sudden SURGE in pressure slammed within her. 

 

_ Perfect. _

 

As the sound of skin slapping against skin became louder and louder, so did Kate, “Yes.” Kate gasped, trying to catch her breath, “God, yes - FUCK!”

Victoria was definitely the ‘loud’ one of the two of them, in and out of the bedroom but this time Kate was undeniably loud. In the moments when Victoria had pulled back, Kate could hear her low snarls,

“Kate. You’re fucking beautiful. Fucking. Beautiful.”

It was intense, it was so much. When Kate was outside this moment she always felt apprehensive about penetration. But when she was in the moment, she forgot that the sheer severity of the experience felt so, so good.  In a way, it was the perfect embodiment of everything that was Victoria. Ferocious and a bit painful but addictive and exhilarating. 

Kate felt the droplets of sweat slip off Victoria’s body and splash against her back as Victoria continued, refusing to relent on Kate’s wishes.

Too much but you just couldn’t get enough. It stroked the secret masochistic part of her that clutched at the bedsheets for dear life and bit down on the sheets for dear life. As she squeezed her eyes shut she felt a hand cup her jaw and a thumb pry in between her lips and press down on her teeth. Kate’s mouth opened, wondering what the Hell when that finger hooked behind her teeth and gently pulled down. 

Victoria leaned over, her breasts sliding along the sweat on Kate’s back, “I want to hear you ” Victoria hissed as she trailed her tongue behind Kate’s ear down the side of her neck, “Say my name,”

“Vic.” Kate rasped, “Victoria.”

Kate hissed in pain as Victoria sank her teeth down into the back of Kate’s neck, “oh yes” Victoria snarled through her fangs as she continued her thrusting with a vengeance. “I love how you sound.” Victoria growled, “when I’m fucking you.”

Kate whimpered through her teeth. She felt as though she was coming apart at the seams and barely keeping together. It was only in times like this, where Victoria was literally fucking every bit of bullshit out, that something deep beneath Kate’s shame and societal conditioning, could wriggle free. 

__

_ More! More!  _

This creature of inhibition and unabashed freedom wanted to see just how far this could go. Usually, Kate’s neuroses and insecurities would push this little gremlin back down to it’s dungeon. 

__

Victoria would give her what she wanted and nothing more. Victoria, who had been that sweet but impossible girl had become the force of a woman who supported Kate, loved her and protected her. In the nest of safety and love did her insecurities and fear leave just long enough for her 

__

“Victoria,” she gasped, “bite my back.” 

__

Then felt Victoria’s teeth sink right where her neck spread out into her upper back. Kate moaned, “harder,Vic” Kate felt the dull pressure heighten along with a sharp sensation— Oh drag me to Hell that  _ felt so fucking good. _

Kate shifted and leaned back, grinding back against Victoria. “ _ Yes, like that.”  _ Kate, without even knowing it, spoke that thought aloud. 

__

Victoria bit at her upper back with predatory abandon. The onslaught of intensity quaked that space below her core and spread throughout her entire body.

It wasn’t just the penetration and the teeth. Victoria’s nails ran down her backside, her thighs. It was Victoria’s voice and raspy breathing. It was punishing. It was amazing.

__

“Everyone would see how fucking amazing you are”. The world would see how fucking good you are” Victoria panted into her ear. Kate wanted to say back that, no, the world would see how fucking amazing Victoria was. Or amazing at fucking Victoria was? Kate’s ability to make sense of anything had just left her. 

The tempo slowed as Victoria took her time sliding out but re-entering with a consistent strength that took away Kate’s ability to regain any physical sense. As Kate internally warred between having inhibition and just letting go, Victoria pried Kate’s fingers from sheets and brought Kate’s hand back. Kate wasn’t sure what the fuck was going on anymore until she felt her three fingers slip up to her mouth. when she felt  in between Victoria’s lips and felt that sinful tongue lavish them with violent attention.

How Victoria ever learned to be so fucking sexy, Kate had no idea. All she knew was that she had to thank smutty jesus for having this sexy beast as her lover. 

Victoria’s steady grip guided Kate’s  hand in between her legs until Kate felt her fingers touch that point of electricity.

She nipped at Kate’s ear, sucking at the lobe.  “Touch yourself.” Victoria demanded.

Kate whined as she began to work her fingers, touching herself. The targeted pressure on her clit Victoria’s hand never let go of her wrist.

Victoria’s other hand covered hers on the bed, intertwining their fingers.

Kate didn’t even know what she was saying. All she knew was that she had to fight to even breathe straight. She felt that pressure. That intimidating but exhilarating tension wringing tighter and tighter, faster and faster deep within her core--

_!!!!!!! _

__

Kate’s curses were desperate pleas. It was so much. It was too much.It was exactly what she wanted.

“Kate.” Victoria snarled into her ear, “I love you.”

_!!!!!!!!!!! _

__

Through the demand and the desire and the dominance, it was the adoration within Victoria’s voice that was the final catalyst for the white explosion behind Kate’s eyes. She came so hard her ears rang and she yelled out. Victoria bit down on the back of her neck, moaning into her skin as she anchored Kate beneath her, steadying Kate’s twitching body.

__

Only now that the gremlin had collected it’s spoil Kate collapsed, unable to compose herself in any fashion. Victoria leaned down into her, pressing her into the mattress. She stayed well inside Kate, anchoring her down. Victoria undulated in a slow, steady movement, gently urging Kate to ride out her orgasm. Kate shivered, her body still trying to come back to it’s senses after it’s violent unravelling.  Victoria spread herself out, her weight a comfort on Kate’s back as she felt Victoria’s hands grasp at hers and squeeze.

For a few moments Victoria and Kate lay  together, breathing. There was a few, wet, affectionate kisses upon her temple and cheek but all Kate could hear was Victoria’s breathing. 

She felt Victoria's heartbeat thrum through her shoulder blade. Kate closed her eyes, letting the peace start to puncture her vibrating body when she felt Victoria slowly rut her hips-- the sparks of friction within her raw vagina made her spasm.

“Enough. Yugioh. Yugioh.” Kate forced out. Her hand pushing back against Victoria’s hip,

She heard Victoria let out a little grumble as ‘Yugioh’ was the most hated anime of all time for her. It had been Kate’s idea to pick it as her safe word, as it would definitely kill the mood for Victoria.

She sighed as she felt Victoria pull the toy out of her. She felt her inner muscles clench at the absence, both relieved and feeling the cold emptiness that was akin to loneliness. 

She felt Victoria’s tongue drag down her spine before peppering little kisses on her way up. 

Kate tried to just enjoy being lavished with such affection but couldn’t help but feel astonished. Victoria’s stamina and enthusiasm had always been on the higher end of the spectrum but tonight she was insatiable.

To be honest though

So was Kate.

Kate using sheer determination rolled over. “Come here,” Victoria smiled as she leaned over to give Kate a kiss. But was stopped by one of Kate’s hands. The other one tugged at Victoria’s thigh, “no, no, come up here” Kate urged. 

Victoria immediately understood Kate’s request and jumped up to practically rip off the harness. If Kate had the energy she would laugh at Victoria’s childish enthusiasm. But why lie to herself? If Kate’s body had the energy she’d be up and helping Victoria strip herself in double time. 

Kate heard the harness and toy hit the ground with a rumpled, ungraceful, heavy THUMP and felt the mattress dip slightly to accommodate Victoria jumping onto the bed. Victoria crawled over her torso until her waist hovered right above Kate's head.

The musk of unmet need hit Kate’s nostrils and Kate welcomed it. 

Kate opened her mouth and got to work. Victoria was already so wet that she felt her face get smeared with the mixture of sweat and lust as soon and she closed the gap. The slick, hot velvet feeling like a piece of heaven on her tongue and in between her lips. Victoria moaned something that was either, “oh sweet duck” or “dont funny shop”. Kate moaned, pushing herself deeper inbetween Victoria’s legs, feeling Victoria’s lust coating the flat middle of her tongue.

 

Kate had many hobbies; volunteering, violin, swing dancing, reading Victoria's not-so-secret fanfiction, spending time with friends.

 

Eating out Victoria to the point of making Victoria call out in pleasure was by far one of her  _favorite_ things to do. Victoria's flavor was tart with a underlying layer of sweetness. All of that sass causing the acidity within her body to be higher than normal. Yet Kate had always liked sour candies more than sweet ones and it just made Victoria that much harder to resist. 

 

Sometimes Kate couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if she went back in time to when she was eighteen and tell her that she was going to  _ love  _ eating out Victoria’s Chase’s pussy-- how would eighteen year old Kate react? 

_ Probably would have a literal heart attack.  _

Kate wrapped her lips around Victoria’s clit and lavished the engorged pearl with wet, wet attention. Fuck what 18 year old Kate would feel, the Kate now is loving every second. Kate punctuated that thought by inserting her tongue deep inside Victoria, enjoying the squirms of approval. 

God, fuck, she was so gay for Victoria it wasn’t even funny. Sometimes she found it hard to talk to her homophobic aunt May seriously when her lips and mouth were just  _ coated _ in lesbian activity. Sometimes she was so frustrated after those talks that she would immediately jump on Victoria, not necessarily because she was horny but just wanted to fuck out of spite. God made her gay and she was going to enjoy it regardless of whatever anyone said or felt about it!

Right now though, like most other times, Kate was eating out Victoria because of pure love. Both selfish and generous, Kate wanted Victoria to experience the physical brilliance of orgasm. Kate felt those long fingers bury themselves into her hair and grip again. Victoria now was humping her face with abandon. If Victoria's thighs weren't squeezing her temples so hard Kate might've been able to enjoy the crazy things that Victoria said in the heat of passion. 

Oh, if only eighteen year old Kate and Victoria could see this now. They would probably both die on the spot. 

Kate reached up and grasped at Victoria’s ass, squeezing it as hard as she could with her fingers and she buried her face further within that humidity. It turned her on. She heard her lover call out and that was all Kate needed to continue holding her breath and eating Victoria Chase out like it was the championships and she was going to  _ win. _

She felt Victoria’s hips undulate against her face, chasing the pleasure Kate was giving. She heard Victoria’s exasperations get less and less coherent. Kate felt the familiar daze behind her skull and eyes that signified lack of oxygen. 

At this point though, who cared? If Kate didn’t survive this then she’d die proud;  _ drowning in pussy.  _

A rush of heat and thick release came onto her face at the same time as a high-pitch moan that reached Kate's eardrums. Kate felt some of it go up her nose, coat her mouth and teeth…

_ Oh, heaven is a place on earth.  _

Kate thought, delirious from lack of air and from the sexual hypnosis that was her girlfriend, Victoria Maribeth fucking Chase.

Even though close to suffocating, her jaw and tongue tingling with ache,  Kate didn’t dare stop until the force of Victoria’s palm pushed her forehead back onto the mattress, away from the oozing heat. 

When Victoria got off of her, Kate only briefly acknowledged how it felt a bit colder and missed the warmth of Victoria’s thighs. 

Kate panted as Victoria kissed her cheeks, that long tongue dragging along her jaw line. It reminded her of a cat grooming it’s partner. Long, languid licks, cleaning every spatter of her climax off Kate’s face.

Most of the time Victoria reminded her of a cheetah. Skinny, haughty and could be intimidating but mostly was far more hisses than actual power. How she chirped and whined and talked and how her long legs moved quickly when she was out and about. 

But as Victoria traced Kate’s lips with her tongue, before slipping through Kate’s open, gasping mouth to further taste her good work Kate felt as though she were in the paws of something...bigger, stronger and regal. It felt so good just to lay there, submitting to it’s attention.

“Oh Katie” Victoria said, her voice rumbling deep with satisfaction. How did Victoria just get sexier and sexier? Kate whined in her brain. It wasn’t  _ fair. _

“I love your filthy, mouth.” Victoria murmured, low and sultry, “When my come is on your lips”

God. How did Victoria just say these things? Even though Kate’s entire being was worn threadbare she felt the embers of arousal fight the entropy of her body. Kate mumbled, trying to respond with  _ something _ but was interrupted by Victoria’s slow kisses.

Kate briefly acknowledged hard plastic coming to her lips until she realized that Victoria had grabbed her a water bottle. 

She sucked down that water and felt the comfort that she was still  _ alive. _ She lifted the water bottle in the general direction of ‘up’ and felt it pulled from her hand. Kate heard Victoria’s throat move as water flowed down it. She could probably pick out the sound of how she drank from water bottles in the dark. How interesting, after knowing someone so well, that you could see, hear and  _ know _ how they did each action so individually. 

The next time Kate tasted Victoria’s tongue it felt cool and hydrating.  Kate hummed, her tongue barely able to respond to Victoria’s deep kisses.  “I love you so fucking much. I love you, I love you” Victoria murmured in between kisses. Kate wanted to respond but she was  _ so _ exhausted. She just needed to rest her eyes...Kate’s consciousness floated away as Victoria’s tongue swept along her palate and behind her teeth. 

 

-

\--

 

\----

 

\--

-

Kate dreamed of watching four fully grown jaguars playing in Victoria’s living room and kitchen. Knocking things over, growling and having a grand ol’ time. Kate was nervous and naked. She forced herself to calm down when the predators surrounded her. She reached out towards one and felt surprise and relief when the Jaguar rubbed it's soft head against her hand. She felt another one rub up against her leg and waist. One gently teethed at her other hand, trying to pull her to go with them. The Jaguars mussed up Kate’s hair and their tongues were rough and their teeth pricked when they nipped at her, playful and rowdy. However Kate enjoyed herself and felt more relaxed than she had in a very long time.

-

\--

 

\----

 

\--

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> -  
> Hope you enjoyed! Again, this is a gift for my very good friend Luciferneverlies. You're the best ducky ever and I couldn't be more grateful for your friendship in my life. Seriously, they are the absolute best. 
> 
> THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! To be forwarned- it won't get as crazy as this chapter and it's mostly them talking out their feelings because, let's be honest, they're lesbians. Talking about feelings is like foreplay.

**Author's Note:**

> And of course this wouldn't be a story by me if there wasn't cliff hangers right? Don't worry, the true sin is coming soon in the second part!
> 
> And once again, ducky, this is for you. I adore you and I wish you only the happiest of years to come in your life. 
> 
> I had actually been wanting to write a pure smut fic for chasemarsh because there's a distinct lack of realistic depictions of the two of them having a functioning, fun sex life. 
> 
> And why CAN'T chasemarsh be even more trashy than it already is?
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and stay tuned!


End file.
